


squish: origin story

by xxprincessxx



Series: squish and dove bts [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prequel to PLIBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini finding the perfect nickname for her best friend
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: squish and dove bts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	squish: origin story

Ricky jumps into Nini’s bed excitedly, nearly collapsing on the brunette who was brushing her hair out before heading to bed. The brunette chuckles at his childish behaviour, watching as he got himself comfortable tugging the blankets up to his chin. 

Nini chuckles as she sets down her hairbrush on her nightstand turning off the lamp, making herself comfortable, tired from the long day. 

The curly-haired boy whines as he pulls Nini into his chest, muttering something about being too far from him. Nini couldn’t help but laugh as she rests her head on his shoulder letting him pull her closer to his body. 

Ever since they were kids, they had always shared a bed during sleepovers. The habit their parents did try to change when they had turned thirteen, old enough for their parents to be concerned about children of the opposite gender sleeping in one bed. But after a few poor attempts at separating the two, they would find the other sneakily made their way into bed with them or down on the couch in the living room. The parents threw the idea out the window, knowing that it was Nini and Ricky, and they should just trust them. 

The pair were always the biggest fans of cuddles. Loving to wrap themselves around the other during movie nights, or even when they were just hanging out on the couch or anywhere really. But at night it got exceptionally worse, the pair loved to hug each other throughout the night. And that night was like no other night. 

After whispering their good nights to one another, Ricky was instantly out like a light. Nini had slowly started dozing off herself, until she felt her body being pulled into Ricky a little extra tighter. 

Nini tried to brush it off, thinking he’ll let up in a few moments as he falls deeper into sleep, but that wasn’t the case at all. After a few more minutes, Nini was getting irritated, so she did her best to wake up her best friend. 

She whispered his name a few times, each time a little louder. And when he didn’t respond, she couldn’t say she was completely surprised. Nini had always been a really deep sleeper, but Ricky was just about ten times worse than her. 

So, at a last attempt to wake the boy up, she presses her fingers into his side tickling the boy awake. Nini knew how sensitive he was, especially around his sides. 

Ricky jostles awake confused, looking around to still see it was pitch black around the room. He had thought it was already morning by the persistence of being woken up. 

“What was that for?” He groans, hugging the brunette again. 

Nini shoves him away, “No, you need to stop that. You are literally going to squish me to death or something.” She lectures him, looking into his eyes with a challenging expression. 

Ricky pouts, “But I want to hug you dove.” 

The brunette shakes her head defiantly, “If you keep squishing me, then it’s a no.” 

The boy huffs, grumbling quietly to himself when an idea pops in his mind. Giddily he pulls the brunette close to his chest, “Squish, squish, squish, squish,” he chuckles into her hair each time he squeezed her small frame. 

“No more, squishing!” She pipes up, smacking his shoulder each time. 

“Squish, squish, squish, squish,” he continues ignoring the small brunette’s protests. 

Nini sighs, biting his shoulder, “Stop it, squish.” 

“Squish?” Ricky questions, pausing at what she had just called him. Looking down at the brunette with a questioning look, his mind completely forgetting she had just sunk her teeth into his shoulder a moment ago. 

“Yeah, because you keep squishing me,” she giggles. 

Ricky laughs pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I like it.” 

“You do?” She looks at him weirdly, she thought the word was a little bit weird sounding, she didn’t even really mean to call him that it kind of just slipped out. 

The boy nods in agreement, “Squish and dove. It sounds good, doesn’t it?” 

“Okay, squish. Just go to sleep.” She laughs, leaning her head back on his shoulder. “But if you so dare kill me in our sleep tonight, I swear I’ll haunt you forever.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll try my best,” he mumbles, closing his eyes once more letting sleep take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd love if you left a kudos and a comment 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> hope you are doing well, much love xx


End file.
